1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a line head which exposes an image plane with a light beam and an image forming apparatus using the line head.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally known a line head which focuses light beams emitted from light emitting elements toward an image plane to expose the image plane. JP-A-2-4546 proposes a line head using LEDs (light emitting diodes) as light emitting elements. This line head disclosed in JP-A-2-4546 includes a plurality of LED array chips formed with LEDs, and an image plane is exposed with light beams emitted from the LEDs of the respective LED array chips. In other words, the respective plurality of LED array chips expose areas of the image plane corresponding thereto.